The thief and the alchemist
by Jasmine Dawn Pendragon
Summary: The Elric brothers are back after COS and Psiren drops by to pay them a visit. RR please!


**The thief and alchemist**

** Chapter 1 - Come back here, thief!**

**This story is based on Psiren going to Central to discover Ed and Al are normal again - **

**a few years after CoS and Ed has found a way to get back through the gate to his world.**

**Psiren was at it again - this time however, in Central. Five years has passed since Edward and Alphonse had captured her the first time. Aquroya had been underwater for a year now, and Psiren had traveled since then. She really hadn't stolen anything yet, mainly because her 'target' was Edward Elric, and she wasn't about to start without knowing he was around. That's why she had come to Central in the first place. She was turned to look at the train, which was unloading people, with her face hidden by a newspaper. Stepping off of the bus, there was Edward Elric and his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Her eyes widened when she saw the young boy behind him. "Lose the armor?" she asked casually, putting the paper down and walking up to them. Al looked at her with a strange expression. "Brother, who is she?" he asked. "No one important." Edward growled. "Stay away from my little brother, Psiren. Or you will regret it."**

**She laughed hautily. "Oh Edward. I'm not here to play with him, I came for you." she said sweetly, smiling. He frowned deeply, glaring at her. "Clara, or whatever the hell your name is, leave us alone. You've done enough to wreck my life." he said. "Oh? And how did I manage to ruin your life, dear Edward?" she said and took something from the vendor next to her, looking at the fake jeweled bracelet before she smoothly walked away. "You made me get a hell of a lecture from Mustang, for one thing." he said as she slipped the bracelet onto her wrist. "That's not as bad as you make it. Well, I've got to leave. See you later then, Edward." she said and walked away when someone cried the word thief behind them. It was the vendor with the jeweled bracelets. "Thief!" he cried, pointing to Clara. "Psiren, your at it again! Al, go back to the room, I'll meet you in a bit." he said and began to run after her.**

**She laughed as she saw Ed come after her. "Come on Edward, you can run faster than that!" she teased Edward, who got very red in the face and growled. She merely laughed and threw a grin to him. He was cute, his golden hair in a braid bouncing off his back, his golden eyes glaring at her. "Your not going to lose me so easily Psiren!" he said and clapped his hands together, then putting them on the ground where a cage appeared. It barely missed her and she was off again. Fixing the walkway, he ran after her again.**

**"Come back here, thief!" he called and she smirked. "Theif? Yes, thief, someone obsessed with objects that doesn't belong to them." she said and pulled out a crystal, heading for the lake. Unzipping her outfit a little, allowing some cleavage for others to see, the tattoo glowed as well as the crystal. A string cut across the smooth river's surface. She zipped up and ran across. Edward slid to a halt, clapped his hands and made a bridge with alchemy. She ran again, and he leapt from the bridge, pinning her.**

**"Your mine now!" he said and found himself in the same position as he was in last time. His hand was on her breast. Again! Psiren smirked at him. "I knew it would be even more fun when you had grown up." she teased, watching his hand slide from her breast to her arm. "Sorry, I didn't. . ." he said and ignored the hot flush coming up on his cheeks. 'God Ed, why'd you have to do that for!' he thought and kept her arm held tight by his. Standing, and pulling her to her feet, he clapped his hand with the one holding Psiren and made handcuffs with some scrap metal around a tree. "You've been caught, Psiren!" he said when he noticed the crystal that had fallen outside of her pocket. **

**He smirked. "A tricky thing huh?" he said and watched Psiren's face as he threw it into the water. Her eyes widened and she yelled. "No!" she cried, but wasn't worried. What the pipsqueak didn't know is that she always carried a spare. When he turned to throw it, she lifted her arms up, still in the handcuffs and unzipped her front. An explosion went off and Edward was thrown into the water, the handcuffs sliding off her wrists easily. She looked down into the water and saw Edward, who was sopping wet. "So long, lover. Its been fun." she said and left him there, cursing.**


End file.
